


Keep Walking

by that_is_shocking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Friendship, Gang Violence, Home Invasion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Some other perspectives of the third chapter of "Metal" or the Zhang Yixing/Byun Baekhyun Chapter. It's like a sequel but not quite. Idk, I fell in love with my ideas for that chapter, and I just felt like there was a lot I could do, so I went and did. Like I said, if you wanna understand, then go read the third chapter of "Metal" k? I don't wanna connect them cuz Metal is like it's own separate entity, and only one of eight chapters gets a continuation.(but if you wanna see a continuation of any of the other Metal Chapters, then comment or message me bros, I can make that happen)





	1. Walk Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, my bois, this was fun to write. I enjoyed it, at least. I hope YOU enjoy it, cuz I stayed up late to finish it for y'all. (not really it's only like 12:42, and my eyes aren't even burning yet)  
> Anyways, this is a ChenXiu Chapter, and I tried to make it more fluffy than anything. there's an ALMOST sex scene, but I chickened out at the last minute. It's one thing to read those ****steamy**** fanfictions at school, and I am NOT going to get caught writing smut by my scary english teacher.  
> Anyways, if this is totally out of character, then forgive me. I'm only borrowing looks, and sometimes personalities. it's also technically sleeping time, so this is largely unedited. if you see a mistake, comment it, I'll give you a gold star and a space fact.  
> Read on my favorite lobsters

Minseok watched the harsh looking man get into a taxi. He shook his head and then turned to go back inside. 

“Kim Minseok!” The doorman called, a wide grin covering his face. 

“Heechul! How’s your boys?” Minseok smiled, leaning over the desk to converse. Jongdae didn’t expect him home for another hour, so he could linger at the front desk. 

“Ah, well, they’re doing good!” Heechul said, producing a crayon covered paper from his desk. “Do you see what my kid did for me?” He asked excitedly, pointing to the drawing. 

Minseok took it carefully. “Is this you?” He pointed to a little stick figure covered in blue crayon. 

“It is!” Heechul smiled wide. “I’m wearing my uniform!” He gestured to his doorman’s uniform. 

“It’s amazing. I would love to stay and chat, but I want to surprise Jongd-” 

Suddenly his phone lit up, it was Jongdae calling. 

Heechul raised an eyebrow, and Minseok gestured for him to be quiet. 

He pressed accept and held the phone up to his ear. 

“Hi babe!” 

_ “M-mins-minseokkie!”  _ Jongdae sobbed from the other side. Minseok’s playful posture dropped immediately. 

“Hey, hey, baby? Are you okay? Babe, What’s wrong?” He asked frantically, and HEechul’s face went from smiley to very fuckign concerned. 

_ “A-are an-any of y-your friends com-coming over?”  _ Jongdae hiccuped, _ “C-cuz there w-was s-s-someone in the apart-apartment!”  _

“Oh my fucking god, are they still there?” Minseok asked, already striding towards the stairs. Heechul called for his coworker to cover the desk, and hurried after Minseok. 

“Minseok, is everything alright?” Heechul asked, as Minseok started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Someone we don’t know was in our apartment.” Minseok hissed, and on the other side of the phone, Jongdae started to cry again. 

_ “Are you here?”  _ Jongdae gasped.  _ “Can you come home? L-like now?”  _

“I’m already here baby, don’t worry I’m almost there. Don’t hang up. Where are you right now?” 

Heechul was already pulling his own phone out, ready to call the police. 

_ “I-I’m in the laundry r-room.”  _ Jongdae whispered. 

“Okay babe, that’s good, just, just don’t move from there. I’m almost there don’t worry.” 

They finally reached Minseok’s floor, and Minseok broke into a run, Heechul following close behind him, his taser already out. 

Minseok skidded to a halt in front of his door, and pulled his key out. “Alright baby, I’m here, Heechul and I are coming in, okay?”

_ “O-okay. D-do you want m-me to stay in the laundry r-room?”  _

“Yes please baby, don’t worry.” Minseok’s key clicked in, and he gently pushed the door open. 

The window to the fire escape was open, and there was a puddle of water on the floor in the entryway, and footprints of dust and dirt on the carpet in the living room. 

“Baby?” Minseok called, Heechul went to check the other rooms. “It’s me, I’m gonna come and get you okay?” 

The phone hung up, and Jongdae opened the door to the laundry room. He was still a little damp from a shower, and had a towel slung around his waist. 

Minseok crossed the room in two strides and pulled Jongdae into a crushing hug.

Jongdae was shivering, and he hiccupped. 

“Hi baby, shhh, it’s okay.” Minseok told him, and rubbed circles into his bare back. “Heechul hyung is checking the rooms for us, okay?” 

Jongdae sniffled, and hugged Minseok tighter. 

Heechul stepped back into the living room. “Nobody that I could find, I would suggest to keep your windows locked, and put the door stopper in tonight, okay? Do you want me to call the police?” 

Jongdae stiffened, and shook his head vehemently. Heechul nodded. No one trusted the cops in this city, and for good reason. 

“Alright. Minseok, keep your handgun on your nightstand, if you want me to make sure that the night shift comes to check on you tonight I can do that.” 

“Yes please.” Minseok said, and Heechul nodded again. “I’m gonna leave you two now okay? Call me immediately if something else happens.” 

Minseok nodded softly, and Heechul clapped him on the shoulder, and left the apartment. 

The door clicked shut, and Minseok unwrapped his arms from Jongdae, and clicked the deadbolt into place, and shut and locked the window in the living room. 

“Baby, do you want to put some pants on? Or maybe something soft?” 

Jongdae let Minseok dress him. Occasionally his shoulders shook with a hiccup, but soon enough, Minseok’s handgun was on the couch end table, and Minseok and Jongdae were wrapped in a large blanket on the couch. 

“What happened love?” Minseok asked quietly. 

“Well,” Jongdae sucked in a breath. “I was in the shower, and I heard the floor squeak, in that place by the door. I, I thought it was you, because I knew you were coming home early today,” 

Minseok squeezed his hand. “I was going to surprise you? How did you find out?” 

Jongdae smiled weakly. “You talked about it to a coworker in the kitchen two nights ago during the quarterly celebration. You aren’t very subtle.” 

Minseok smiled back at him, and encouraged him to keep going with his story. 

“Anyways, I was in the shower, and I heard the floor, so I called your name, but no one answered, so I got out of the shower, to go see what was going on, and when I got there, there was a man just inside out apartment, and he opened the door and left, and I, I panicked, and hid in the laundry room.” He whispered. 

“That was good,” Minseok told him, rubbing his hand through Jongdae’s damp hair. “Very smart.” 

Jongdae hummed and leaned into Minseok. “I was scared. It felt like we were right back in west district, and those-” 

“I know, I know sweetheart, you don’t have to say it.” Minseok whispered, and drew Jongdae into his lap. 

Before they had made enough money to move out of their shabby apartment in the bad section of town, the apartment block had suddenly been possessed by one of the local gangs. They were in and out of everyone’s apartment, and Jongdae had been there when a fight went the wrong way and someone was shot in their old living room. It had scared Jongdae so badly that Minseok had gone to his coworkers and practically begged them for money so that he and Jongdae could move out and into somewhere safe. 

Now, the safe little apartment that had been their shelter for so long, seemed tainted, and wrong. 

“I’m gonna make us something to eat, dae dae.” Minseok said, and untangled himself from the blanket. Jongdae just nodded, and settled into the couch. 

Minseok busied himself with making something simple, as he heard the television click on. 

“Turn the news on babe, there were a ton of police cars, and a man on a motorcycle earlier.” Minseok called, and opened the box of mac and cheese. 

Jongdae sifted through the channels until he found a news channel. 

_ “-ier this afternoon, Police officers from the 27th precinct were involved in a high speed chase with a dangerous hitman. The man, that goes by the name Sheep, no other name is available for him at this time, is armed and very dangerous. If you have any information, please call the number on your screen!”  _

Jongdae and Minseok crowded onto the couch to watch some of the footage. The motorcycle weaved in and out of traffic, and then sped ahead and was lost amongst the rushing cars and the pedestrians. 

“Wow.” Minseok commented softly, a little in awe. 

“Of course they didn’t catch him.” Jongdae snorted. “The police here are useless.” 

Minseok nodded, and stood up when the timer in the kitchen went off, signaling that the noodles were ready to be cooked. 

After the noodles were done, they ate in silence, watching a different show. Jongdae occasionally snorted at the TV but Minseok was contemplative. He could tell that Jongdae was still shaken up by what had happened that afternoon, and so when Minseok picked up the empty bowls to wash, he didn’t object to Jongdae wrapping him up in a back hug like an octopus. 

“Baby, can we go to sleep?” Jongdae whined softly into his ear as Minseok scrubbed vigorously at the hardened cheese in the macaroni pot. His breath tickled Minseok’s ear, and he twitched his nose. 

“I have to shower babe. We can go to sleep soon.” He promised Jongdae, who poured into his back. 

It was hard walking around with Jongdae stuck to him like glue, but Minseok managed to make it into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. He peeled off his shirt and pants, and let Jongdae plant a kiss on his stomach, before shucking off his underwear and socks. 

The hairspray and gel in his hair made it stand up in all directions after his shirt was removed, and it made Jongdae giggle. 

Minseok struck a pose and Jongdae giggled even more. 

“Can I join you?” His boyfriend asked as Minseok twisted the knob to hot. 

“Join me, or join join me?” Minseok asked, and Jongdae poked his thigh. 

“I was talking about just showering! Your mind is dirty!” Jongdae exclaimed and Minseok rolled his eyes. 

“If we are talking about perverts here, then it’s definitely you. Have you met yourself?” He asked and stepped into the shower. Jongdae quickly shed his own clothes and prepared to step in after him.

“Didn’t you already shower?” Minseok shook the shampoo bottle. Jongdae plastered himself to Minseok’s back. 

“I don’t want you to slip and fall, or get sucked into the drain. Gotta take care of my babe.” Jongdae replied, but Minseok heard the current of anxiety underneath it. 

_ I don’t want to be out of your sight. _ Was what Minseok’s mind translated. 

“Well, thank you. But stop grinding on me, this is just a shower.” Minseok began to rub hydrating shampoo into his fried hair. 

“Not grinding on ‘ou.” Jongdae mumbled, kneeling with his face tucked into the small of Minseok’s back. 

“Hey. Babe. You are gonna get soap in your eyes. Get up.” Minseok grumbled, turning around to try to pull Jongdae up from where he was getting a little too handsy. 

“Oh hello!” Jongdae chirped, his face in Minseok’s stomach now. 

“Oh my go-” Minseok paused, staring incredulously at Jongdae. “Did you just talk to my dick?” 

“Nooo~” Jongdae smiled, and reached back around to grab Minseok’s butt. 

“You definitely did. Stand up, no talking to my dick, and get your sticky paws off of my ass.” 

Jongdae stood up, and pouted full force at Minseok. 

Minseok was already prepared. “You can help me with my conditioner. And after that, we can dry off, and we can see what happens.” 

Jongdae relented and picked up the garishly pink bottle from the caddy hanging on the wall. 

He started to massage it into Minseok’s scalp, and Minseok closed his eyes. 

“I really like your girly shampoo hyung.” Jongdae said quietly, and Minseok hummed. “It’s a good smell.” 

Jongdae continued to move his fingers in small circles, but his hands started to travel to Minseok’s neck. 

Minseok let out a soft moan in appreciation, and then stopped himself. He turned around. 

“Hey. I should be doing this for you. You’ve had a shitty day. Let me rinse off and I can give you a back massage.” 

Jongdae shook his head. “I had a good day apart from this afternoon. I went to Yoga, and then I got a lot of work done. It was good, let me make YOU feel good now.” 

“We’ll see where it goes.” Minseok relented.

Minseok rinsed out his hair, and turned the shower off. Suddenly, instead of the warm steamy comfort of the shower, they were just naked, wet and cold standing in the shower together. 

“Come on baby, let’s get dried off okay?” Minseok prompted, and they both stepped out and found towels. 

Jongdae went back to octopusing himself onto Minseok, and together, they stumbled into the bedroom. 

“Babe,” Minseok tried, but as soon as they hit the bed, Jongdae was at his collarbone sucking marks into it like there was no tomorrow. Minseok tried to speak again, but the words were lost in his throat when Jongdae pulled him up on top of him. Jongdae smiled up at him, hands on the divots of Minseok’s hips. 

“Hi there!” Jongdae chirped looking down at Minseok’s dick. He ran his hands up and down Minseok’s legs, and Minseok’s naked thighs quivered under Jongdae’s touch. 

“Stop.” Minseok reached down and pinched Jongdae’s nipple. “Talking. To. My. Dick.” 

Jongdae stuck his tongue out at Minseok, and reached around to knead Minseok’s ass. 

“Why? Your dick doesn’t seem to mind.” Jongdae pointed out, eyes looking at Minseok’s semi. 

“That’s because you’re doing that thing with your hands on my ass again.” Minseok retorted, slightly out of breath. 

“I like your ass hyung. It’s a good ass.” 

Minseok shivered, and the room fell silent except for their panting breath. 

Minseok could feel Jongdae’s own cock with his ass, and he rolled his hips back, to see what kind of reaction he could get from Jongdae. 

Jongdae predictably moaned, and arched up slightly into the feeling. Minseok smiled, did it again, and brushed some hair out of Jongdae’s face. 

“Good?” He asked, cupping Jongdae’s cheek. 

“Uhn- so good hyung.” Jongdae moaned quietly. 

Minseok brushed a few fingers over Jongdae’s lips, and then followed the curve of his neck down to his chest. 

Minseok let a hand rest over Jongdae’s heart. He stayed there for a second, feeling Jongdae breathing underneath him, and feeling his heart pound. 

He rolled his hips again, and felt Jongdae’s heart race. 

“H-hyungg!~” Jongdae moaned, louder now. “D-don’t tease!” 

“But Chennie! Minseok leaned down to bite into the column of Jongdae’s neck. “You look so pretty like this. I could take a picture, so,” He sucked on the mark for a moment, “gorgeous.” 

Jongdae moaned, and squeezed Minseok’s ass harder. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

Minseok startled, and sat up, his own heart racing. 

“Minseok?” Someone called. The thick door muffled it slightly, but the voice was someone who Minseok knew. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae whispered, just as confused as Minseok was. 

“Minseok, please, I need somewhere to stay,” Kyungsoo called through the door. He sounded like he had been crying.

Jongdae sighed, and Minseok rolled off of the bed. He pulled last night’s pajamas on, and tried to quickly run a hand through his hair to get rid of the sex hair he had acquired in their not quite sexcapade. He hoped that his semi boner would go away quickly. He knew the moment was ruined though. 

“Is that my shirt?” Jongdae asked, also sitting up to put something on. 

Minseok nodded, and hurried out to the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw that it was indeed Kyungsoo, looking pissed off, with red ringed eyes. 

He undid the deadbolt, took the chain off, and opened the door. 

“Hey Kyungsoo.” He said softly, opening the door wider. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo was crushing him with a hug. 

Minseok didn’t quite know what  to do for a moment. Kyungsoo didn’t really like physical affection, so having the younger boy in a bone crushing hug was a surprise. 

Looking over at the door to the bedroom where Jongdae was leaning, in a t-shirt and boxers, looking just as confused as Minseok still. 

“Hey, hey, Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Minseok asked, thanking whatever god actually made his boner disappear before he had an armful of best friend. 

“Chanyeol is an idiot, a-and-” Kyungsoo mumbled into Minseok’s shirt. 

“Hey, are you okay? You really aren’t acting like yourself.” Minseok patted the young man’s back. Jongdae drifted into the kitchen, probably to set the kettle on the stove. 

Kyungsoo stiffened, and let Minseok go. 

“I-I’m fine.” He said, obviously schooling his face into his normal frown. 

“It’s okay, you know, if you aren’t.” Minseok sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just- nevermind. Come in, we’ll get you a drink.” 

Minseok deposited Kyungsoo at the little kitchen table, and sat down in a chair across from him. 

“So.” He started. “What’s wrong. You wouldn’t be banging on my door at ten at night if something wasn’t wrong.” 

Kyungsoo sighed, and Jongdae came to perch on one of the other chairs while he waited for the water to boil. 

“Chanyeol took a stupid risk today at work, that he didn’t think, was- was important!” He huffed. “He didn’t even think to tell me!” 

The normal angry Kyungsoo was coming back. Minseok stayed quiet to let him continue speaking.

“He-” Kyungsoo glared down at his hands. “You saw the news right? The hitman? And the chase?” 

Minseok nodded. 

“Well, the- the fucking hit that was supposed to be the bait, was fucking Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo snarled. “And he could have easily been killed, and he didn’t even think to tell me!”

The tea kettle started to whistle. 

“I could have easily been coming home to find one of his buddies at my door to tell me he was dead! Chanyeol even told me he saw the fucking guy and the fucking LASER DOT!” 

Kyungsoo’s fists were clenched, and his knuckles were white. 

“And- it was fucking STUPID! And he acts like it doesn’t even matter to me! Of course it matters! Right?” 

“Absolutely.” Minseok agreed, as Jongdae put a mug of tea in front of him, and Minseok scooted back a bit so Jongdae could sit on his lap. 

“It’s like he doesn’t think I care about him! He acts like if he died it would be fine! It’s not fine! It’s absolutely not fucking fine! I  _ get  _ it that he has to do dangerous shit to catch criminals, and, I  _ get  _ it that this is a dangerous city, but  I like my husband ALIVE for christ’s sake!” 

Kyungsoo was fuming. Jongdae sipped delicately at his tea. “And you are here for?” Jongdae asked.

“It’s just he’s so stupi- what?” Kyungsoo stopped, and looked at Minseok and Jongdae. He looked like a deer in headlights. 

“What do you need from us?” Jongdae asked softly. 

Kyungsoo looked incredibly ashamed, and then guilty, and then angry again in the span of a second, Minseok found the amount of emotions that flowed through his face very interesting. 

“Can I sleep on your couch?” He whispered, almost like he didn’t want them to hear him. 

Jongdae sighed, and stood up. He crossed around the table and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo predictably stiffened, but made no attempt to get away from Jongdae. 

“Soo, you can definitely sleep on our couch, you can even sleep in our room with us if you want a bed, god knows our king is big enough. We aren’t going to turn you away.” Jongdae reassured him, and Minseok vigorously nodded. 

“Thank you. I know that we haven’t known each other for very lon-” Kyungsoo started earnestly, but Jongdae squeezed him tighter, and the sentence ended in a squeak. 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Minseok warned, wagging a finger at the pair. “We may not have known each other for very long, but you are one of our dear friends. You can come to us for anything.” 

Kyungsoo swallowed, and nodded. 

The trio finished their respective drinks in silence, and Jongdae grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, and placed him in the middle of their big bed. 

“I know you want to talk about it.” Jongdae said as Minseok joined them. “So talk.” 

Kyungsoo fidgeted for a second or two, before the tension drained out of his shoulders. 

“It’s just- Chanyeol’s so dedicated. I know he has his reasons, but, he’s putting himself in harm's way. It’s going to get him hurt, and I,” He sucked in a breath. “I don’t want him to die.” 

Minseok nodded, and Jongdae moved so that he had Kyungsoo in a back hug. 

“I get it, I really do.” Kyungsoo told them, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “I knew his little brother, I knew the kid, and I know it destroyed Chanyeol when he went missing.” 

“Baekhyun, wasn’t it?” Minseok asked quietly. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Fuck, the kid was twelve, and Channie was only fucking fourteen. He hoped for so long, that he would be able to come home, that somehow he would just show back up, and- and everything would be  _ right  _ again, and when that didn’t happen, I know it broke something in him.” 

Minseok reached for his hands, untangling them from the fists that they were, so that Kyungsoo wouldn’t cut up his palms with his fingernails. 

“I married him anyways.” Kyungsoo hiccuped. “I married him, and when his little brother didn’t come back after eleven years, we buried an empty coffin. It just- it  _ broke  _ him! He wanted to be a police man, so he could help people like Baekhyun, and I know he thought, deep deep down, that maybe he would be able to help him and find him, and bring him home!”

Minseok squeezed his hands, Kyungsoo either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. He just kept talking.

“And, he’s taking stupid risks, and he’s not thinking about  _ me  _ or  _ us _ ! We got married, and I made him promise me that he’d do his best to come home everyday, but- he’s gonna get himself killed! He’s gonna die!” Kyungsoo ended in a whisper, horrified, and broken. 

Minseok didn’t even know how to respond to this. 

“Did you talk to him?” Jongdae asked, holding Kyungsoo tight. 

“I- I tried, but, we just got into a shouting match. He… told me that I wasn’t letting him pursue his passion. That I was trying to control him, and keep him from helping people.” Kyungsoo admitted, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “He’s practically self destructing, and getting angry when I get worried.”

“That sucks ass Soo. I’m sorry.” Minseok passed the box of tissues to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, and blew his nose. 

“I know that I’ve been a bitch about him working this job and everything, it’s just I  _ love  _ him. I love him so much that it  _ hurts _ . And when he just doesn’t seem to care, it hurts even more!” 

“Yeah, I definitely see how that could be a bad situation.” Jongdae murmured into Kyungsoo’s hair. “I think you two need to cool down a bit and tomorrow, we can talk about coming to Chanyeol with something, your side of the argument is very valid, especially considering all you want is to keep your husband safe.” Jongdae announced, detaching himself from Kyungsoo and leaning over to the side table. He grabbed the pad of sticky notes that lived there and a pen from Minseok’s work. Writing quickly, he jotted down a note and stuck it to the lampshades, where it would not be missed. 

 

_ Write out Ksoo argument _

_ Plan that shit.  _

 

Kyungsoo smiled weakly at that, and then sighed. He flopped onto his back and contemplated the ceiling. 

“You know, it’s late. Soo you can stay in the bed, do you need to borrow something to sleep in?” Minseok asked, yawning. 

Kyungsoo nodded and Minseok heaved himself up off of the bed. He tossed a clean t-shirt at Kyungsoo, and a pair of thin pajama pants. 

“Soo, get changed quickly. I’m freaking tired. It’s been a long day.” Jongdae whined, and Kyungsoo quickly stripped off his day clothes and pulled on the ones that Minseok had given him. 

Soon enough, the tri were settled into the huge bed. Kyungsoo had the left side, Jongdae had the middle, and Minseok had his usual right side of the bed. 

“Goodnight.” He yawned again.”

“Night babe.” Jongdae mumbled, his face already smushed into a pillow. 

“Goodnight hyung.” Kyungsoo whispered.

Minseok clicked off the lamp, and the room was plunged into darkness. 

Minseok wanted to stay awake for a while, just because feeling Jongdae breathe was the most relaxing thing, but soon enough, sleep overtook him. 

His last thought of the night was short.

_ Tomorrow will be okay. _

It was.


	2. Crepes and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months that Baekhyun's been with Yixing. Things are going well, but there's a lot that isn't answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy! This one is for exurbia, pucchi and Homeatlost!

Baekhyun twirled in front of the stove. Anastasia meeped at Yixing, trapped in Baekhyun’s arms as he danced. 

The happy music made Yixing smile, and he stood up to join the man and the cat. 

Baekhyun put Anastasia down, and let Yixing take his hands. They waltzed, and then tangoed across the kitchen floor, smiling and giggling when Yixing had to awkwardly change the direction to avoid bumping into the stove, or a countertop. 

They danced until they were sweaty, and Baekhyun dramatically threw himself onto the couch. 

“I cannot possibly go on good sir, you’ll have to find a different pretty lady to dance with!” Baekhyun announced, and Yixing grinned. “I do believe that I will rest besides you, instead of dancing more.”

Baekhyun scooted over, and Yixing flopped down besides him. 

“Were you a dancer when you were younger?” Baekhyun asked softly, and Yixing shook his head. 

“My father made me dance so that I would be flexible and quick on my feet. It was good for an assassin to be sharp.”

Baekhyun sighed, and ran a finger over Yixing’s eyebrow. “You could be a dancer. Open a studio, and stop being dangerous.” 

It had been over half a year since Yixing had taken Baekhyun from the Da gang, and Baekhyun was the best part of his life. 

Baekhyun pressed on. “I know that you have a lot of money, and you’d get paid, if you were a teacher too.” 

Yixing sighed and pressed a kiss onto Baekhyun’s nose. “We can look into it.” 

Anastasia stepped daintily onto Baekhyun’s stomach and started to purr. Baekhyun ran a hand through her fur absentmindedly. 

“We need showers honey.” Yixing said, and carefully moved the cat to the back of the couch. 

Baekhyun nodded, and then stuck his arms up. “Carry me?” 

Yixing sighed, in fake boredness, but still heaved Baekhyun up into his arms. 

 

The shower was hot, but Baekhyun plastered to Yixing’s back was hotter. 

Yixing let himself bask in the heat and the closeness, until the water began to chill. 

When the shower was turned off, Yixing realized that the music playing on the television had changed over to the news while they were showering. 

Passing two fluffy gray towels, and pulled his own purple ones from the rack. 

Drying off a little, he wrapped one around his waist and slung one around his shoulders to catch the stray drops from his hair. The livingroom floor was chilly to his feet, but he didn’t care much. 

He picked up the remote from the coffee table, and was about to turn the T.V. off when something caught his eye. 

_ “-romoted to Chief after the tragic accident took the former Cheif’s life, Park Chanyeol, Korean Chinese Police Officer, has promised to make the city a better place. More on that tomorrow, but for now, back to you Yesung.” _

Baekhyun came up besides him. Yixing watched as he frowned at the screen. 

Baekhyun looked frustrated, and Yixing studied him. 

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asked quietly, “Are you okay? Do you know that officer?”

Baekhyun frowned at the T.V. for a moment longer, and then grabbed the remote. The T.V. clicked off, and Yixing sighed a bit. 

“I-” Baekhyun started, then he shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

Yixing knew Baekhyun had secrets, so he didn’t push it. “Let’s get some clothes on.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and let himself be led into their bedroom to get some sweaters and sweatpants. 

 

Later that night, over bowls of noodles from the little shop down the street, Baekhyun was still frowning. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Yixing tried again, poking Baekhyun’s pouty lip with a chopstick. 

Baekhyun tried to bite it. 

“Honey~” Yixing cooed, “Please tell me what’s wrong~” 

Baekhyun sighed, and ate another bite of noodles. Yixing waited. 

“Remember the T.V. earlier?” 

Yixing nodded, and chewed thoughtfully. 

“You asked me if I knew who that man was, and, I feel like I  _ do  _ know who he is, but I don’t at the same time. I feel like it’s important that I remember him, but nothing connects.”

Yixing swallowed his bite. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. Do you want me to do some digging?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I’m sure it’ll go away. He probably just looks like someone from my past.” 

Yixing patted Baekhyun’s hand from across the little dining table. “If there’s anything I can do, please ask.” 

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed Yixing’s hand. “I’ll ask.” 

 

The nightmares were worse that night, Yixing noticed. 

Baekhyun didn’t have loud nightmares, just a little crease in his forehead, and a frown on his lips. 

Yixing held him close as Baekhyun took deep breaths, and tried to calm down. 

Baekhyun had told him it was easier to calm down when Yixing didn’t talk, so Yixing squeezed Baekhyun gently with one arm, and rubbed Baekhyun’s back with the other hand. 

He let Baekhyun press his head onto Yixing’s chest, and let Baekhyun hold him as tight as he wanted. 

When Baekhyun had finally started to breathe normally again, Yixing loosened his hold, in case Baekhyun wanted to lie back down. Baekhyun however, held tight. 

“Feeling better?” Yixing whispered, after what felt like ages. 

Baekhyun shuddered, and nodded. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

Baekhyun drew in a deep breath, and shivered. Yixing fished the blanket out from underneath himself so that he could drape it over Baekhyun and himself. 

“It was-” Baekhyun started. “It was different.” 

Yixing rubbed comforting circles into Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. 

“That man on T.V., he was there, and he was telling me to do something, but- but I didn’t know why, and I was stuck, in like, tar, and I couldn’t move. He was shouting so angrily, and I was so scared, but I knew I needed to get out of the tar, but I couldn’t, and it was- it was so awful!” 

Yixing hummed, and pressed a kiss into Baekhyun’s hair. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

Baekhyun shivered again, and nodded. “And dreams can’t hurt us anymore. I know Xingie.”

Yixing kissed Baekhyun again. “Do you want to sleep? Or do you want to go watch a movie?”

“Can we- can we watch a movie?” Baekhyun whispered into Yixing’s collarbone, and Yixing nodded. 

Scooping Baekhyun up, he wrapped him tighter in the soft blanket, and carried him into the living room. The T.V. was bright when Yixing turned it on, and Yixing had to squint for a few moments. 

“What do you want to watch?” He asked, as Anastasia settled herself onto Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Can we watch Mulan again?” Baekhyun asked, wrapped in a blanket burrito with the cat perched on his chest. 

Yixing nodded, and navigated to Netflix, and found the movie. He settled at the other end of the couch. 

Baekhyun pouted at him, and wiggled and twisted so that Baekhyun was resting on Yixing, using his stomach as a pillow, and Anastasia, being displaced by Baekhyun, had indignantly curled onto Baekhyun’s lower back. 

The movie put Yixing to sleep almost instantly. He knew that Baekhyun would wake him up when it ended so they could both go back to the bedroom, but he let Yixing sleep during the movie. 

Yixing’s dreams were troubled. Not as troubled as Baekhyun’s, but definitely troubled. 

He ran through corridors after corridors, trying to escape after a job gone wrong, but he was trapped in a maze, and his legs refused to move like they should. 

_ “Help!”  _ Someone screamed from one of the cubicles and Yixing had to keep running past. 

_ What was chasing me? _ He thought, in a panic, as he skidded around another corner, and he made the mistake of turning around. 

Whatever the thing was, it was definitely a monster. Instead of horns, it had police lights, and the rest was the hulking body of a man, with Yixing’s face, as the face of the monster. 

Yixing turned around to start running again, but was grabbed by one of it’s clawed hands. He screamed as he tried to find something to hold onto, but he was dragged backwards. 

Yixing woke with a start, a strangled yell crawling out of his throat. 

“Yixing?” Baekhyun whispered, scared. 

Yixing sucked in a deep breath, heart pounding. 

“Yixing?” Baekhyun asked again, and Yixing reached out his hand to pet Baekhyun’s hair. 

“It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” Yixing’s voice was scratchy. 

Baekhyun shuddered, and laid his head back down on Yixing’s chest. 

“We’re all messed up today aren’t we.” Baekhyun whispered, and Yixing rubbed his neck comfortingly. His breath and heart rate slowly evened out, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“Did the movie end?” Yixing asked, glancing around. The T.V. was off, and the apartment was dark. 

“Yeah, but I was tired, so I just turned it off.” Baekhyun answered, his own hands pressed comfortingly onto Yixing’s chest. 

Yixing hummed, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“Are we sleeping more?” Yixing whispered, and somewhere far off in the apartment Anastasia’s bell jingled. 

“I don’t think I can.” Baekhyun admitted. “But I’ll just lay here and listen to your heartbeat.” 

Yixing shook his head. “I won’t be able to sleep more. Do you want me to make something to eat?”

“Yes please.” Baekhyun answered, and sat up. Yixing groaned as he sat up as well. Baekhyun settled back down onto the couch. Anastasia crept out into the living room, purring as she wound around Yixing’s legs. 

“Sia-ah.” Yixing warned softly. “I’ll step on you.” 

Anastasia abandoned Yixing to curl up into Baekhyun’s arms. 

Yixing clicked the lights on. He squinted against it, and then opened the fridge. 

“What time is it Xingie?” Baekhyun called, turning on the T.V. to watch another movie. 

“Just around five love.” Yixin answered and began removing things from the fridge. “Crepes?” 

Baekhyun hummed, and turned on another disney movie. The opening chords of Aristocats made Anastasia squeak, and Yixing watched Baekhyun press a kiss onto her head. 

 

Yixing worked quickly on the crepes, and sat down with a plate for each of them on the couch to watch the Movie with Baekhyun. The sun had started to rise over the hazy city, and Yixing basked in how the gentle gray light made Baekhyun’s dark hair seem softer, and his face look more content.

Just as the cats found themselves singing everybody wants to be a cat, Baekhyun reached for the remote, and turned the T.V. off. 

“Baby?” Yixing asked, but Baekhyun shushed him. 

“I can’t keep secrets from you.” Baekhyun admitted. “It’s awful, and I know I’ve told you a lot, but I haven’t told you everything.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t-”

“Yixing.” Baekhyun said, interrupting him. “I’m going to tell you.” 

Yixing swallowed and sat back a little. “You really don’t have to. You don’t owe me your secrets.” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “The day that you saved me, you know?” 

Yixing nodded. 

“Well, you got me because there was a rat in the Da gang.” 

Yixing nodded again. 

“It was me.” 

Yixing paused, and thought for a moment. Baekhyun let him. 

“That’s alright love. It was dangerous, but it turned out for the best.” Yixing told him, brushing some hair out of his face. 

Baekhyun was about to start another sentence, but he stopped and looked at Yixing. 

“But-”

“Love, yes you gave information, but it was alright. No one was hurt, you saved a few lives. 

Baekhyun snorted and Yixing smiled. “That officer’s life, and then your own.” 

“I didn’t even know who the officer was!” Baekhyun protested, frowning at Yixing. “And it could have gotten you killed!”

Yixing shook his head. “It didn’t though.” 

Baekhyun huffed, and poked Yixing in the chest. “You should be angry.” 

“I’m not. And it doesn’t matter that you didn’t know who you were even saving. He was a good police officer.” 

Yixing petted Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun sniffled. 

Yixing sighed, and pulled Baekhyun into an embrace. “It’s alright love, it’s alright.” 

Baekhyun grabbed the remote and settled into the hug. The T.V. turned back on, and Baekhyun focused back on the singing and dancing cats. 

 

The little convenience store was almost near empty when Baekhyun and Yixing opened the door. 

“Hi hyung!” A voice chirped, and Yixing turned to the cashier. “Are you getting sick?” 

Yixing nodded, the face mask he was wearing covered most of his face. The beanie he had on was pulled low over his head as well. 

Jongin shook his head in sympathy. “Hope you get better hyung. Hi Lei hyung!” 

“Jongin, how was your day?” Baekhyun asked responding to the chinese name he chose for himself. Baekhyun hoisted himself up so that he could sit on the counter. 

Jongin hummed as Yixing meandered through the store. It was the closest to their apartment, and it had helped that they had become friends with the boy who worked the register late at night. 

“Well, I had this really fat dude in my cab for like three hours because he kept changing his mind on where he wanted to go, and someone nearly hit me, but other than that it was good!” 

Baekhyun and Jongin began chattering animatedly. 

Yixing was surprised, the first time he and Baekhyun had ventured outside the apartment together. Baekhyun had, for a month or so, been terrified of leaving the safety of the apartment, but Yixing had coaxed him out, and when they had stepped into the deserted convenience store, Yixing had turned to see the surprised face of the boy who had driven them in the taxi the night that Baekhyun had finally been freed. 

They had greeted each other, and Baekhyun had followed Yixing around like a puppy until he had noticed Jongin’s book on the counter. 

It turned out that Baekhyun had read the book as well, in secret, and it was his favorite. 

From there on out, Yixing’s old one person world, went from two (Baekhyun) to three.

“Love?” Yixing called, and Baekhyun’s head turned. “Green or Red peppers?” 

“Oh do green, the red ones have been here longer.” Jongin answered and Yixing nodded. 

The door jingled again, and Yixing froze. 

Two people entered, and Baekhyun swung his legs to stand behind the counter with Jongin. 

The two people conversed quietly as Yixing grabbed what the little list said. 

He walked past them, and caught a piece of their conversation. 

“-m really proud of him though. Even though I have a new partner, Police Chief is really cool for him.” 

Yixing’s blood got cold.  _ Officers? _

The shorter man next to the officer sighed. 

“I know, and I’m proud of him too, but if he keeps working like this, I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay married to him.” 

The tall young man sighed, and Yixing moved off. 

Jongin was at the counter, with Baekhyun tucked behind him. 

“Jongin close your mouth you look like a fish.” Yixing said gently, and Jongin blinked at him. 

Then his mouth turned into a pout. “Do you think that’s a significant other?” 

Yixing shook his head and placed his basket on the counter. “Friend probably. The little one is married.” 

Jongin beamed, and Baekhyun swatted him. 

“Baby?” Yixing asked, accepting a bag from Jongin as Jongin happily bagged their groceries. “Do you wanna go home?” 

Baekhyun frowned. He looked from Yixing and the groceries, to the two people in the far corner of the store. 

“Because we can always come back tomorrow if you want to hang out with Jonginnie.” 

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. “I’m gonna be okay. It’ll be fine once they leave.” 

Yixing nodded, and passed the bags back to Jongin who set them behind the counter. 

“So hyung,” Jongin started. “You know it’s a weekend soon, I’m gonna order a extra large pizza with extra cheese. Do you want to come over and watch a movie?” 

Yixing laughed softly at that, and Baekhyun poked Jongin. “I’d be glad to but I don’t make decisions in this household.” 

Baekhyun sighed, and leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Kaikai. I don’t think I can do it.” 

Jongin nodded easily. “That’s okay, just take your time. One of these days, I’ll have you over and we can make fun of a shitty movie and throw paper at hyung when he’s not paying attention.” 

Baekhyun giggled, and Yixing moved back into the store to look for a snack that he could buy for the three of them. 

The door jingled again, and a tall skinny man walked in. Yixing frowned at him, but he immediately went to the counter. 

_ Must be here for cigarettes.  _ Yixing’s brain supplied, and he squatted back down to look at the bags of gummies. 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar click. His brain immediately went to  _ don’t worry, just a gun, just a- wait. _

Yixing froze, and listened carefully. He slowly drew his handgun, and clicked the safety off as quiet as he could. 

The two young men in the corner walked into view, and the taller one’s eyes widened as he saw Yixing’s gun. 

Yixing gestured quickly. 

_ Man at the counter.  _

The young man pushed the smaller one down quickly, and crouched as well. 

Yixing put a finger to his lips. 

He could hear Jongin breathing rapidly, and couldn’t hear Baekhyun at all. 

“Cash register please.” The man growled, and Jongin squeaked. “Now! Or I’ll shoot you and your friend.” 

Yixing realized that the man hadn’t seen the two others and Yixing when he had came into the store. 

He mouthed as much to the officer, who had his own gun drawn. 

“NOW!” The man shouted, and Yixing shot to his feet, gun drawn. 

Jongin was pale by the register, and Baekhyun looked like a sheet, standing just behind him. 

The man had a gun pointed at Baekhyun, and Yixing could see Jongin’s hands shaking as he tried to open the register. 

Jongin saw him, and made eye contact. That was enough to alert the man with the gun that there were more people in the convenience store. He whipped around. 

“I’m gonna suggest that you don’t move.” Yixing said cooly. 

The man glared at him. “Yeah? And who are you to say so?! If you even make one move, I’m gonna shoot the employees!”

“I doubt that you’ll even get far enough to turn around.” Yixing announced, and moved carefully forward. 

“Hey! Man! I said don’t move!” The man shouted, and pulled the trigger. Yixing didn’t flinch as the shot missed him and hit one of the doors to the drink coolers. 

“Strike one.” Yixing told him as he kept moving forward. “Baby, take Jongin into the back room please. And call Yifan on my phone please.” Yixing mouthed the last part to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun pulled Jongin into the back room quickly. 

“Who do you even think you are?!” The man snarled, his hands shaking a bit, but Yixing couldn’t tell if it was from rage, or from fear. 

Yixing didn’t answer. The man glared at him. 

“I really don’t want to shoot you,” Yixing announced, “Let’s just talk this out like men.” 

The man must have put the pieces together, what from the black and silver gun, and the stories he must have had from the street because he man flinched, and dropped the gun. “Please, please don’t shoot, I’ve gotta family! Kids!” 

“I doubt it.” Yixing said coldly, and watched as the man sank to his knees. 

“Stop right there.” The young man from behind him, the officer, stepped up next to him. “Third District Police. Backup is on the way, you’re under arrest.” 

Yixing put his gun back into the pocket in his leather jacket. 

Sirens could be heard roaring up the street. 

Yixing nodded, and helped the man put handcuffs. The young police officer let out a deep breath, and turned towards his smaller companion. 

“Yeollie is freaking out.” The little man announced, and the officer chuckled.

“Thanks.” Yixing said, as he toed the shaking man with his boot. “I appreciate the help.” 

“No, thanks to you.” The officer said. “I didn’t even realize. You must have excellent ears and reaction time. What district are you from?” 

Yixing froze, and the smaller man stepped up next to the officer. “Yeah, what district? Because officers are the only ones allowed to concealed carry in the city, so you must be police!” 

Yixing didn’t move, and the police cars pulled up in front of the little shop. 

“I’m officer Oh Sehun.” The young man stuck his hand out to shake, and Yixing waved him off. 

“I’m sick, sorry.” 

Officer Oh nodded, and retracted his hand. 

The shorter man waved to Yixing. “I’m Park Kyungsoo.” 

“It was nice to meet you, but I really have to be going.” Yixing said, ducking behind the counter to grab the groceries. 

Officer Oh caught his arm in a large hand. “But we need to talk to you, and your superior. I’m sure you understand.” 

Yixing could feel dread settling into his stomach, and he blinked it away. He needed to be clear minded, because all of the sudden, he was caught, and Baekhyun was still hiding in the back room. 

_ Please have called Kris _ . Yixing prayed, and nodded slowly to the officer. 

“Sehun?!” A tall man with red hair burst into the convenience store, gun drawn, and with several officers behind him. 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun greeted, and the officer lowered his gun. 

“Soo? Are you alright?!” He gasped, and the shorter man nodded, and let himself be drawn into a hug. “Who’s this?” He gestured to Yixing. 

“Another officer!” Sehun chirped, and clapped Yixing on the back, unaware that he had clapped him right in the place where a tattoo marked him as one of the Dragon’s brothers, and the best Assassin in the city.

Officer Park smiled wide. And then glanced down at the man frozen on the floor, Sehun’s boot planted on his back. 

“Who’s this?”

“Our man!” Kyungsoo announced from the embrace. “Our new friend took him down without any problems at all!” 

The officer looked Yixing up and down, pausing a bit on Yixing’s face mask. 

“He’s sick.” Sehun explained, and the officer nodded. 

“Park Chanyeol. I won’t shake your hand, but I want to thank you. Your quick thinking might have saved my partner’s life and my husband’s life.”

Suddenly, things clicked. Park Chanyeol, husband, one of the good police officers. Yixing chuckled at the irony of this situation. 

“It’s no problem. I was just in the right time at the right place.”  

Chanyeol nodded, and squeezed Kyungsoo in his arms. “What district are you from? Who’s your superior officer?”

Yixing’s brain started to race, but another officer burst into the building. 

“Sir!” 

Chanyeol turned to him. “What’s wrong?” 

The officer was about to speak when the radio on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and the radios of the other men beeped. 

“ _ 10-33 all units needed, officer down, fifth and seventh. Repeat, 10-33 officer down, 10-35 assistance needed, all units in the area, fifth and seventh.”  _

The officers froze, and Yixing thought for a moment on what that code meant when the rest of the officers sprung into action. 

“If you could call your district to take this guy in,” Sehun said, being pulled out of the shop by a few other officers. 

Yixing nodded, and the police cars turned on their sirens and sped off. 

The shop was empty, except for Yixing, able to breathe more clearly, Kyungsoo standing a little frozen where Chanyeol had left him. The man on the floor wiggled a little, as Sehun’s boot wasn’t on his back anymore. Yixing put his own shoe on his back. 

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked, a little flustered. “What does 10-33 mean?” 

Yixing paused for a moment and then answered. “Emergency. Assistance needed. Major crime in progress.” 

Kyungsoo paled, and Yixing sighed. “Listen, you should go home. I’m sure you have a police scanner at home right?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, and Yixing patted his arm gently. 

“It’ll be easier to listen and make sure your husband is safe.” Yixing advised, and Kyungsoo finally understood. He sprung out of his stupor and rushed out the door. 

The bell jingled as the door closed, and Yixing relaxed. 

“Innie, baby, you can come out now.” He called, and the back room door creaked open carefully. 

Baekhyun had the phone still pressed to his ear, and a few tear streaks on his cheeks. 

“Honey.” Yixing sighed, and Baekhyun folded himself into Yixing’s arms. Yixing rubbed his back soothingly. “Shh, sweetheart, shhh, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. It’s over now.” 

Baekhyun started to sob, and Jongin looked around. 

“Come here Kai.” Yixing asked softly, and opened his other arm. Jongin smiled gratefully, and let Yixing pull him close. 

“Are you two alright?” He asked, and Jongin nodded. 

“We’re just shook up. What happened to all the police?” 

“They had to go somewhere else for the moment. Honey, do you have Yifan on the phone still?” 

Baekhyun nodded and pressed his head into Yixing’s chest. Yixing grabbed the phone, and let Jongin go. 

“I’ve gotta go call my manager and say there was a fight in the store and one of the drink doors got broken.” Jongin announced and Yixing waved him off. 

“Wu?” 

_ “Jesus Lay. What happened to the shadow of the night? You almost got caught! I had to go fire shots off near the boarding school and tag a couple officers with tranqs!”  _

“I’m sorry Fan. Thank you so much for the assistance. I’ll find a way to pay you back.” 

On the other end, Yifan clucked at him.  _ “I’ve got a list. I’ll send you some stuff. Keep yourself safe. Han is coming to get your man.”  _

Yixing thanked him again, and Baekhyun hiccuped. Jongin appeared out of the back room. 

“I’ve gotta close up hyung. Sorry.” 

Yixing nodded, and accepted the groceries from Jongin. 

“We have to wait for a bit for someone to come pick this guy up.” 

Jongin nodded and began to close out the register. 

A few moments later, a small young man appeared in the door, and stepped into the store. 

Yixing nodded, and the little man nodded back. 

Yixing shielded Baekhyun’s face from view, and stepped off of the man’s back. 

Han pulled the man to his feet, and got a firm grip on his neck. 

“Wu wants to see you on monday.” He said, and walked back out of the store, dragging the would be robber with him. 

Jongin blinked, and grabbed a backpack. “Alright, you two have to go. I’ve gotta close up and sweep some glass.” 

Yixing nodded, and swung Baekhyun up onto his back. The few bags of groceries made it a little hard to maneuver, but Yixing walked out the door. 

“Can we go home now?” Baekhyun whispered into Yixing’s neck, and Yixing nodded. 

“That’s exactly where we’re headed love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Another chapter for the ZYX verse! Hope you guys liked it, if you have questions, leave me a comment and I can clarify anything! If you liked it, leave me a comment too! I really like getting them.   
> Anyways, love you all, keep healthy and safe in the new year! bye!  
> ~Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, that's the first bit of this, I will be adding onto it as I go, for all of the little side quest stories in what I have dubbed the ZYX Verse. Some clarificationssssssssssss:  
> Minseokkie is a medium level computer programmer, Jongdae is a writer. Ksoo is a lawyer, and Chanyeolie is obviously police.  
> Baekhyun is Chanyeol's younger brother and has been missing since he was twelve.  
> Kyungsoo and chanyeol got married after Chanyeol got out of the police academy when Chanyeol was 23 and Kyungsoo was 24.  
> Minseok and Jongdae are not married, although Jongdae and Minseok have both been thinking about it.  
> Doorman Heechul is married to Leeteuk and they are both from Super Junior. Their kid is yet to be decided.  
> I'm hopefully going to write one of these for Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, and Yifan/Junmyeon, and Sehun/Luhan, and Jongin/Zitao but who knows. I certianlly dont.  
> Well, that's pretty much it for now, Comment if ur feelin it, or comment me your favorite Exo song or your bias, we can do some chatz, or just leave me some kudos. Lord knows I need the ego boost.


End file.
